Marry your daughter
by AMonkeyGirl
Summary: "What was is that you wanted to ask me Jasper?" I said trying to break the silence, but I almost regretted it the moment I saw how his eyes flicked around the room and how the nervous feelings became clearer on his features. A big question is about to be asked in the Cullen household and will affect Alice and Jasper. Its all human and is better than this summary.


**Author-note****: **I wanna dedicate this fan-fiction to my amazing friend Hind who showed me the song that was the inspiration behind this story, the song is called Marry your daughter by Brian Jr. and Niko McKnight, check it out it's a really amazing song! See you all at the bottom, enjoy. Just a little heads up it is an Alice & Jasper story but from Carlisle's POV.

* * *

I looked up from my report as the door bell rang. After that I heard the light steps from my wife as she walked to the door to open it, then her sweet voice swept over me as I started to look at my report again. For a moment I listened to what was said by the door, since she had said Jasper's name, and my first thought was that he was here to visit Alice but then I heard the words: Oh sure, Carlisle is in his office. My eyes locked on the door then as I waited.

I could hear Jasper's steps outside the door and how seconds went by before he knocked on it.

"Come in." I said as I got up from my chair behind my desk, still with my eyes on the door.

It slowly opened almost like he was afraid to step inside, and when I finally had a clear sight at the young man in front of me he did looked like a troubled man. He was twisting his hat in his hands, his eyes was on the floor, and his normal straight posture wasn't that controlled anymore.

"Hello Jasper, what can I help you with?" I said with a smile on my lips, waiting for an explanation on why he was here and not with Alice. It was a rare sight to see them without each other, if one of them was in the room the other most-certainly was to, almost like they were afraid to leave the other out of sight, afraid that the person would disappear in the thin air.

"Hello Carlisle. I want to ask you a question, if you have the time?" Jasper said still twisting his hat and looking at something just above my head.

"Sure, take a seat" I said gesturing to the chairs in front of my desk. I sat down as he did, still watching him with a curios look.

A couple of minutes ticked by as I waited for him to ask, but in the same time he just ended up looking like he was on the edge of panicking. I could almost feel how nervous he was, which made me rather uncomfortable. In a short second I almost felt like I had a deja-vu just where I would be in his place and not mine.

"What was is that you wanted to ask me Jasper?" I said trying to break the silence, but I almost regretted it the moment I saw how his eyes flicked around the room and how the nervous feelings became clearer on his features.

Jasper took a couple of deep breaths before he straightened in his seat and for the first time he looked directly at me. I send him an encouraging smile, waiting patiently for him to get his nerves under control.

"I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand..." In the beginning his voice was strong and steady but it slowly died out as he lost his courage.

A smile slowly spread over my face over this question but Jasper didn't saw it because his eyes once more was at everything else than me, but I could see he wanted to say something more and once more I waited for him to finish his speech.

"I love her more than my life. I would do everything for her just to see the smile on her face. She is everything I need, my world, even though I know I don't really deserve her I can't let her go. Not now, not ever. To know her is to love her. I don't know what I would have become without her, she saved me in every single way she could and I can't find a proper way to say thank you to her, or the only solution I have is to love her as long as I live. Therefor I'm asking you for your daughter's hand" I had listened very carefully to everything he had said and I knew that every word was true, I could see it is his eyes now and when he looked at Alice his face always lit up like the sun in the morning.

The smile from before was still on my lips as I found my answer, no second thoughts about it. I looked straight at Jasper as he looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"It would make me very happy to let you become a part of this family, but in the end I can't say yes or no on the behalf of my daughter so you have to go ask her yourself, but you do have my permission to ask her to marry you." I could see how Jasper slowly relaxed when I gave him my answer, yet there was still a strain of concern over his features.

Jasper was about to say something when we both heard a laughter that was carefree and light, for a moment it almost looked like Jasper's head had turned to face the door moment's before we heard the laughter. With a smile on my face I got up from my chair and walked over to the door while I said: "I think you should go find Alice."

Quickly Jasper got to his feet and went out the door that I held open. Still with a smile on my face I followed him into the living room where Esme and Alice was. Both was smiling as they turned their heads to the door. Alice almost ran over to Jasper, definitely forgetting everything that Esme had ever thought her about acting like a lady in front of others. I watched them as they looked at each other not really saying anything, then Esme came over to me taking my hand and I turned my head and smile to her. A couple of seconds went by until Alice broke the silence asking a question that was aimed at us.

"Is it okay if Jasper and I goes out in the garden?" Alice's voice was filled with happiness as she looked at Esme and I for an answer, both of us nodded and they left the living room and went outside. Alice bouncing and non stop talking to Jasper, who walked more calmly. It would be clear for everybody that he listened to every word she said, like it was the worlds most important person talking, even though she most likely was talking about her day or fashion.

I turned my head to face Esme and I sent her a big smile as she sent me one. I kissed her on the cheek as I could see that she was thinking about something, I knew that she would tell me about it when she was ready herself.

"Jasper seemed so... nervous when I opened the door." Esme said with a low voice as she looked up at me with concerned eyes, it was clear that she was worried about him.

"Don't worry honey it's nothing." I said with a smile on my lips as I watched how her eyebrows narrowed as she looked at me.

"What are you talking about Carlisle? Do you know what is making Jasper so nervous?" Her voice was so close to sound angry, but it didn't really seemed like that, there should a lot more to before Esme got mad, she was mostly annoyed by the fact that I knew something she didn't knew.

"As a matter of fact I do." I said calmly hoping it would work but she still seemed annoyed.

"Carlisle Cullen tell me what is bothering Jasper right now!" Esme said getting closer to get angry now, at any other moment I would have told her what was going on by now, yet I didn't feel like I could, Alice and Jasper had to tell her it themselves.

"I can't but I'm pretty sure you soon will figure it out." I said with a big smile on my lips and saw her eyebrows once more narrowed until she sighed and looked surrendering at me.

"Fine." She said and looked at me with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes had went by when Alice and Jasper came back. Alice had a smile all over her face and I was surprised that she wasn't bouncing up and down, and that her arm rested on Jasper's arm so she wasn't even able to do such thing. Jasper was smiling to, maybe it wasn't as big as Alice's but it was filled with happiness. Right here in that moment it was clear to see the big difference between Alice and Jasper and how they in some way still was in perfect balance with each other, almost like they where the part the other person missed and needed to survive. Alice was the overactive and constantly happy one, where Jasper was the one in the background who kept things to himself and didn't showed emotions that much. You could almost call Alice the open book and Jasper the closed book.

"Mother and Father I have an announcement to make." Alice said and looked up at Jasper with so much love, that even I found it hard to focus, I couldn't even imagine how it would be for Jasper, but as I looked at Jasper who looked down at Alice with the same look I knew that he didn't find it difficult at all.

At the corner at my eye I noticed that Esme was looking at them too, with a big happy smile on her lips. Then she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just nodded towards Alice to tell her that it was her time to talk.

"What is it honey?" Esme said and looked from Alice to Jasper and back again, waiting for someone to explain what it was that made her daughter so happy, yet so clam.

We both watched as Alice raised her left hand, right there on her ring finger was a silver ring with a white diamond. Esme eyes widened as she looked at the ring and then at the couple who seemed calm, a very fragile calm.

Before anyone of us knew what really happened Esme had crossed the room and held Alice hand in her hands, admiring the ring and smiling.

"I'm so happy for you two." Esme said with a voice filled with happiness and looked at both Alice and Jasper. Both of them smiled to her and then looked at each others.

"We need to start planning... Or order the things you already know you'll need." Esme said and looked at Alice that was smiling from ear to ear and simply nodded.

I just watched Alice and Jasper who looked in such a perfect harmony, that it seemed wrong to even be in this room at this moment, so I grabbed Esme's hand and dragged her out of the room. As I stopped in the hallway she looked at me with an eyebrow raised questioning why I did that, I simply pointed at the half-open door into the living room.

Esme looked the way I pointed and then looked at me with a confused look, she was about to ask what I meant but I cut her off.

"Just watch them, then you'll see." I said to her and smiled.

She did as I had told her and watched them for a few seconds then she turned towards me and smiled. Out of the blue she kissed me on the lips and took my hand starting to drag my away from the hallway.

"They look in such ... harmony." She said and both of us took one last glance at the young couple with a love stronger than life itself.

* * *

**Author-Note**: I'm so sorry because I haven't updated anything in months but I was struggling with a writer's block, a really nasty one but enough about that. I'm trying to go back on writing next chapter on Madly in love if anybody is reading that one.

And No I am not leaving this story here, there is a part 2 but just so I know that somebody is reading my story I'll first update it when I have at least 3 reviews, hoping that isn't too much to ask for, therefor please tell me what you think about this by making a review it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
